Presents
Presents are collectible accessories that can be rolled up during stages in the Katamari series. Presents are found as boxes tied with a bow and often seen with a sparkley gold color. Presents can come from the King of All Cosmos (as in Katamari Damacy) or from fans (as in We ♥ Katamari). Katamari Damacy Presents are left in the various stages by the King for the Prince. As a reward for the Prince's hard work, the King got him several gifts but got distracted and left them all over the place, and they can end up in very odd spots. *Winter Scarf - Make a Star 2 *Chef's Hat - Make a Star 3 *Champion's Belt - Make a Star 4 *Camera - Make a Star 5 *Headphones - Make a Star 6 *Apron - Make a Star 7 *White Guitar - Make a Star 8 *Aloha set - Make a Star 9 *Cool Mask - Make the Moon *Ducky - Make Cygnus *Crown - Make Corona Borealis *Hero Scarf - Make Ursa Major *Mawashi - Make Taurus *Running Top - Make Virgo *Wig - Make North Star We ♥ Katamari In We ♥ Katamari, the fans of the King often leave gifts, again in odd places so that the Prince can roll them up. While the King seems to think they're his, all of the gifts are too small for him. *Headphones - Rainbow Girl (As Large as Possible 1) *Camera - Sleepy Guy (As Large as Possible 2) *Crown - Old Man (As Large as Possible 3) *Little Buddy - Old Woman (As Large as Possible 4) *Mt. Fuji - Bird and Elephant (As Large as Possible 5) *Flower - Flowers *Long Nose - Gingerbread House *Horsey - Race *Ribbons - School *Bikini - Underwater *Giraffe - Animals *Peacock Feathers - Limited to 50 *Mushroom - Campfire *Trumpet - Clouds *Mustache - Cowbear *Cranes - Pouchette *Glasses - Fireflies *Scarf - Just Right (small) *Guitar - Just Right (medium) *Mask - Just Right(large) *Wig - Money *Papa Mask - Snowman *Cool Belt - Sumo *Antenna - Clean Up *Bunny Ears - Collect 100% of all items Me & My Katamari *Camera- Tutorial *Flower - Shimano House *Elephant Nose - Joushima Villa *Scarf - Model Shop *Earmuffs - Maple Town *Train - Oak Town *Sunglasses - Sakura Town *Royal Mask - Strawberry City *School Bag - Melon City *Guardian Angel - Banana City *Dragon Hat - Radish Land *Armor - Potato Land *Mask - Zucchini Land *Wings - Rice State *Wild Hair - Corn State *King's Mask - Wheat State *Cloak - Sunflower Continent Beautiful Katamari *Camera - Tutorial level *Ring Toss - Delightful Dirigible *Scarf - Oasis Café *Glasses - Oasis Café *Crown - Lady Luck Casino *Cloak - Lady Luck Casino *Peacock Feathers - Roller Roaster *Lollipop - Roller Roaster *Party Whistle - Sunrise Castle *Samurai Hair - Sunrise Castle *Sword - Sunrise Castle *Flower - Cloud 9 Forest *Pochette - Cloud 9 Forest *Mustache - Cloud 9 Forest *Survival Kit - Seadome *Secret Wig - Seadome *Headphones - Seadome *Cold Mask - Coolhouse *Ghost - Coolhouse *Trumpet - Shani Circuit *Streamers - Shani Circuit *School Bag - Dynaville *Long Nose - Dynaville *Hat - Dynaville *Guitar - Dynaville *Goggles - Schloss Kosmos *Bunny Ears - Schloss Kosmos *Giraffe - Schloss Kosmos *Mask - Schloss Kosmos *Train - Schloss Kosmos *Horse - Chatéau Notre Desir *King Mask - Chatéau Notre Desir *Pinwheel - Chatéau Notre Desir *Thunder Drum - Chatéau Notre Desir *Ancestral Mask - Chatéau Notre Desir *Little Bro - Chatéau Notre Desir *Twinkle - Chatéau Notre Desir *Mushroom - Instituto Exactamundo (Candy Store) *Newsreel - Instituto Exactamundo (Supermarket) *Bandage -Instituto Exactamundo (Town) *Kite - Fancy & Schmancy's *Gum - Munchies Manor *Harmonica - Mechanical Colony *Candy Wrapper - Lovers' Loom *Drum - Hubble Horoscope *Wings - Dangerous Colony Katamari Forever The RoboKing's Cosmos *Camera - Make a Star 1 - Playtime *Gum - Make a Star 2 - Calories *Crown - Make a Star 3 - Rich *Cloak - Make a Star 3 - Rich *Drum - Make a Star 4 - Constellations *Bikini - Make a Star 5 - Underwater *Giraffe - Make a Star 6 - Animals *Harmonica - Make a Star 7 - As Large As Possible *Train - Make a Star 7 - As Large As Possible *Sword - Make a Star 8 - As Large As Possible *Samurai Hair - Make a Star 8 - As Large As Possible *School Bag - Make a Star 9 - Energy *Trumpet - Make a Star 9 - Energy *Hat - Make a Star 9 - Energy *Ghost - Make a Star 9 - Energy *Party Whistle - Make a Star 10 - As Large As Possible *Guitar - Make a Star 10 - As Large As Possible *Thunder Drums - Make a Star 11 - As Large As Possible *Mt. Fuji - Make a Star 11 - As Large As Possible *Newsreel - Make the Moon *Bunny Ears - Make the Moon *Ring Toss - Katamari Sprinkler *Pinwheel - Katamari Sprinkler *Horsey - Make a Star - Race *Survival Baf - Make a Star - Danger *Bro - Farewell! *Cold Mask - Farewell! *Bandage - Farewell! The King's Cosmos *Long Nose - Gingerbread House *Antenna - Clean Up *Moustache - Cows and Bears *Secret Wig - Money *Glasses - Fireflies *Cool Belt - Sumo *Kite - Shopping *Streamers - School *Mushroom - Camp *Wings - Limited to 50 *Ancestral Mask - Snow Man *Peacock - Hot Stuff *Lollipop - Hot Stuff *Scarf - Just Right - Small *Flower - Just Right - Medium *Mask - Just Right - Large *Candy - Wake Up The King! *Lights - Wake Up The King! *Royal Mask - Wake Up The King! *Pochette - Wake Up The King! *Formal Outfit - The King's Dream *Headphones - The King's Dream Touch My Katamari *Horn - Make It Big 1: Playtime *Mask - Make It Big 2: Fashion *Life Buoy - Make It Big 3: Sports *Crown - Make It Big 4: Rich *Nose - Make It Big 5: Children *Peacock - Make It Big 6: Workers *Giraffe - Make It Big 7: Powerful *Nice Nose - Make It Big 8: Royal *Samba - Diet Special *Snorkel - Clean Up Special *Butterfly - 50 Items Special *Thunder Drums - Cows and Bears Special Category:Presents Category:Lists